


Dance. Music. Sex. Romance.

by firecat



Category: Lucifer (TV), Prince (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cock Worship, Dance Clubs, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Partying, Purple, Semi-Public Sex, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Before Lucifer Morningstar took his extended vacation in Los Angeles, he used to visit Earth on occasion. On December 31, 1999, he was partying at a popular nightclub in New York City, where he met a musician dressed in purple with an almost unpronounceable name.
Relationships: Prince (Musician)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Dance. Music. Sex. Romance.

**Author's Note:**

> For Froday 100th Special prompt 28: dancing with the prince

Lucifer was the King of Hell, and he was supposed to stay there. But he occasionally snuck away to visit Earth.

Especially on New Year’s Eve by the Gregorian Calendar. 

And this was going to be the biggest New Year’s Eve for a long time. The Gregorian world was saying goodbye to 1999.

Lucifer was at The Tunnel in the VVIP room when he saw the Artist. 

He was wearing purple, of course. Delicate frills of lace at his wrists, his throat. 

The room was noisy with partiers shouting at each other in all directions. The Artist Formerly Known as Prince was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room, his slender legs crossed, talking quietly to someone Lucifer didn’t know. 

It was as if he cast a cone of comparative silence with his voice. It was quiet, and low, and calm. Not sultry, but Lucifer knew that with the slightest shift in tone, it could be.

The person the Purple One was talking to got up, and Lucifer took his opportunity.

He walked up to the Artist and called him by name.

(Love Symbol #2 might not be pronounceable by humans, but Lucifer knew a lot of languages that weren’t of human origin.)

That got Formerly Known As’s attention. His body straightened and lengthened slightly. He even took off his sunglasses. The haunting, brown kohl-rimmed eyes took Lucifer in, under the dark brows. 

“I haven’t the pleasure of your acquaintance,” he said calmly.

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar,” the Devil said. He held out a hand. 

The Artist slipped his hand in Lucifer’s, which dwarfed it. 

“Delighted to meet an angel,” he said, with a smile that managed to be prim, sly, and playful all at once.

“The Devil formerly known as an angel,” said Lucifer. 

The Artist did not have any of the usual reactions Lucifer had seen when he said the D-word. He didn’t giggle, or gawk, or roll his eyes, or twirl his finger next to his ear. He simply squeezed Lucifer’s hand slightly and rubbed his thumb over the knuckles. 

“Reinventing yourself. I like it. I find it very freeing myself,” the Artist said. He released Lucifer’s hand and brushed a lock of hair away from his forehead. 

Lucifer noticed how precise his hand movements were. He licked his lips. 

The Purple One smirked.

“Go ahead and call me by my former name,” he said. “I don’t want you to have a sore throat tomorrow from repeating the name I use now. Besides, I’m giving it up soon. New millennium, old name.”

“Prince, I am delighted to meet you. I have been a fan for a long time. Of all the songs that have been written about me, ‘Dance With the Devil’ is one of my favorites.”

“I suppose I needn’t ask how you got your hands on that unreleased track,” Prince said. He was smiling when he said it, but there was a bit of sharpness in the curve of his lips.

“Alas, I can’t reveal the details about the favors I exchange,” said Lucifer. “But I assure you it hasn’t passed from my hands to anyone else’s. Are you performing here tonight?”

“No, because I don’t want to compete with my own pay-per-view concert broadcasting tonight. But I convinced them to let me fly in my favorite DJ, and we will do a set of my songs, with, of course, the appropriate song at midnight.”

“Lovely! May I get you a drink?”

“Given what I hear about this club, I would be putting my life in the hands of fate by accepting a drink from the bar. Not that I don’t trust you personally. But I suspect you don’t come with a comprehensive chemistry lab. I brought my own beverage.” Prince reached under the chair and pulled out a purple bag. He brought out a thermos and poured some of the contents into the plastic lid, and held it out to Lucifer.

Lucifer took the cup and sipped. It was some kind of punch. It tasted purple.

They shared it, sipping slowly, not saying much. Just looking over the other revelers with the kind of detached amusement that was delightful to share with a kindred spirit. 

When they were finished with the cup of punch, Lucifer brought a flask forth from his inner jacket pocket. 

“It was pretty tricky to slip it in, what with the security gauntlet. But one of the guards was willing to overlook it, in exchange for a favor.” He sipped from it, then offered it to the Purple One.

Prince sipped and returned the flask. “A single-malt man,” he observed.

Many people entered the room all at once, and the sound volume shot up. 

“I would be willing to wager it’s quieter on the dance floors than in here right now,” Lucifer observed. He had to put his mouth close to Prince’s ear to make himself heard.

Prince turned his head to look into Lucifer’s face. 

In a contest between iron filings and a magnet, Lucifer was usually the magnet. This time, he felt like the iron filings. Was this how people experienced his own erotic energy? he wondered vaguely. Before he knew what he was doing, he had leaned in and kissed the full, tempting mouth. 

He drew back quickly, but not very far. And not so quickly that he failed to notice the way Prince’s lips trembled a little against his.

Prince widened his eyes and smiled like the cat who had got the cream. “In that case, shall we dance?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” purred Lucifer.

~~~

Lucifer couldn’t stop thinking about Prince’s hands.

They were small, like the rest of him, and he moved them with incredible finesse and control. 

They were also strong.

He was moving them now across Lucifer’s back. Under his jacket but over his shirt. Sometimes lightly, teasingly. Sometimes gripping the muscles hard. 

It wasn’t the sort of dancing most of the other guests were doing. Not that anyone cared.

In bare feet, Lucifer would have been ten inches taller than the musician. But Prince was wearing six-inch heels. 

“If you want to do all those spins and splits you’re famous for, you’re on your own,” Lucifer warned him.

Prince stepped away from him, spun around twice in the blink of an eye, then grabbed Lucifer’s waist and pulled him in. 

“How about the other move I’m famous for?” he said, rolling his hips.

“That, I can do. Rather well, actually,” Lucifer said, matching the Purple One’s rhythm with his own hips.

They pulled each other closer. Prince tilted his face up to Lucifer’s. Lucifer bent his head to suck the artist’s bottom lip. Oh, he wanted more. So much more. 

“Shall we get some air?” Lucifer suggested. “It’s rather smokey in here. I’m used to it, of course. The air pollution is very bad where I live. But I can’t imagine it’s good for your singing voice.”

“Lead the way,” Prince said. His voice full of suggestion about all the interpretations that request might admit of. 

Lucifer placed a hand on his shoulder and escorted him into the depths of the club and out a hidden back door. (He knew the back doors into and out of everyplace, the same way he knew how to speak all languages.)

The street behind the club was full of hookers. This proved convenient, because they were taken as a pair of people engaging in a business transaction and left alone. 

“How do you want me?” Lucifer asked. He wasn’t one to dilly-dally with flirting once things had gotten past a certain point. That point having been when Prince ground his groin into Lucifer’s as they were dancing. “Happy to lead the way, as you said, or play it in any other key you wish.”

“Flexible, are you?” Prince said.

Lucifer swallowed visibly. “You can turn _any_ utterance into an invitation, can’t you?”

“It is one of my talents,” said Prince quietly. He stepped closer to the taller man. “Up against the wall, then, if you please.”

Lucifer usually ended up taking the lead. The opportunity to play another role excited him.

He leaned against the wall and tried to remember to breathe as Prince slowly divested him of his clothing. 

The street was typically associated with quick assignations, stolen pleasure. So the way Prince was taking his time over Lucifer, as if they were in some private, luxurious bedroom, was thrilling. 

The jacket. It might not survive being deposited carelessly on the filthy sidewalk, but it was an entirely acceptable sacrifice.

The shirt, one button at a time. The Purple One caressing the flesh revealed with his mouth. 

He loosened the shirtcuffs last. Prince’s tongue traced from the pulse point at the wrist into Lucifer’s palm, then he was kissing the fingertips, one by one. He peered through his eyelashes to gauge the effect of his teasing on Lucifer’s face. His smile suggested he liked what he saw.

His hands slid down Lucifer’s torso until he was stroking his aching cock through the fabric of the trousers. 

“By Hell’s Gates, you are a wicked tease,” groaned the Devil. The rough brick scratched at his bare back as he writhed, trying to press himself harder against Prince’s hands. 

Prince smirked and continued to torment him, squeezing him through the fabric of his trousers. “How can I resist, when you wriggle like that and make such pretty noises?”

His mouth closed over a nipple and sucked. Lucifer strangled a cry in his throat. If he let loose as loudly as he wanted to, he would end up summoning demons to his aid. 

“Spread your legs,” Prince whispered.

Then those small, dexterous hands were exploring Lucifer’s chest as Prince stepped between his legs and gyrated against him. He opened both sets of trousers simultaneously. Neither was wearing underwear. Prince and Lucifer reached for each other’s cocks. 

“Oh my,” Prince whispered, taking the measure of him. “I can’t compete with that.”

“I’m hoping you’d rather cooperate with it,” Lucifer said. “By the way, yours is among the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.” He stroked the rigid, silky column, and his lips tingled from wanting to kiss it. 

“I bet you say that to everyone,” said the Artist, smirking. Then he moaned quietly and thrust his hips, pressing himself harder into Lucifer’s palm.

“My reputation notwithstanding, I never lie,” Lucifer informed him.

“Tell me the truth then,” Prince demanded, his voice low and slightly hoarse. “What do you desire of me?”

“Hey, that’s my line,” Lucifer protested.

“Not tonight, it’s not. Now answer the question, if you please.”

“I want to worship you. With my mouth. On my knees,” whispered Lucifer.

They traded places. 

If any human could claim the title of sex god, Lucifer was sucking his cock right now. The moment was utter perfection, the still point around which the worlds spun. He wanted it never to end. Prince seemed to be enjoying himself. He had writhed and cried out when Lucifer’s mouth first engulfed him. Now he was almost motionless, except for the slight trembling in his thighs and hands, as they gripped Lucifer’s black hair, making a curly mess out of the careful coif. His head leaned against the brick wall, as if he hadn’t the focus to hold it upright. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes shut. 

“Have mercy, Fallen Angel,” Prince gasped finally. 

“Come in my mouth,” begged Lucifer. He began to suck harder.

Prince came silently but hard, bucking into Lucifer’s mouth. When Lucifer had finished sucking every drop from him, he pulled Lucifer’s mouth up to his, forcing his tongue in to taste himself. He pushed Lucifer’s hand aside and wrapped his own hand around Lucifer’s aching cock. He stroked hard and fast, and within seconds he got his reward. Lucifer came, spilling copiously over Prince’s hand. 

They both licked the hand clean. Inefficiently. They kept getting distracted by each other’s mouths. 

Then they wrapped their arms around each other and continued the slow kissing, swaying to some rhythm sensed by them alone.

When Lucifer’s mouth moved from his lips to his throat, Prince started singing.

_Dance with the devil in the pale moonlight_  
_Put your arms around him and hold him tight_  
_Give up 2 the feeling and don't try 2 fight_  
_He wants your soul and he wants it 2night_

“That’s not true, you know,” murmured Lucifer.

“I know. You don’t want my soul, just my sex,” Prince said, a cheeky tone in his voice.

“I want your pleasure,” Lucifer said.

“And you have had it, Devil-man. Some of the best of it. Given and taken.” He continued singing.

_Dance with the devil in the pale moonlight_  
_Put your arms around him and hold him tight_  
_Close your eyes 2 love and die_

__

__

The blurry music from the club’s sound system suddenly ceased. And then a robotic voice blared out.

_“DON’T. WORRY. I. WON’T. HURT YOU. I ONLY WANT YOU. TO HAVE. SOME FUN.”_

“It’s almost midnight already!” Lucifer said. 

“Six minutes to,” said Prince. “Shall we go back inside? It feels more official that way.”

As the song named after the last year of the 20th Century played, Lucifer opened the secret door again, and cleared a path to the edge of the dance floor. A couple of times he had to use more-than-human strength to move partiers out of the way. 

Hand in hand, they watched the revelers in the center of the floor count down the final sixty seconds, as the song blared.

_“C’mon, party...”_

_“Mommy, why does everybody got a bomb?”_

“Happy New Millennium,” they both said simultaneously. They resumed kissing as confetti and glitter fell onto their heads and shoulders, and the next song of the Prince set began. 

_“Ooh! All right! Dance, music, sex, romance...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Prince tracks mentioned:  
> “Dance With the Devil”: https://youtu.be/udVFCpg5OnU  
> “1999”: https://youtu.be/rblt2EtFfC4  
> “D.S.M.R.”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_YPtrOe4G8
> 
> The Tunnel was a nightclub in New York City.  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tunnel_(New_York_nightclub)
> 
> “A Tour of the Tunnel Nightclub” (the first 5 minutes are relevant)  
> https://youtu.be/PyF0X_Rmo4E


End file.
